


Pillow Fights and Waffles

by pmrin



Series: karma and nagisa being cute for one chapter [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, IKEA, M/M, Pillow Fights, its more platonic than romantic karmagisa but you can see it if you squint, kayano is there for like 2 seconds, they only eat waffles for like 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmrin/pseuds/pmrin
Summary: After E-Class has to work for their parkour mistakes, Karma and Nagisa are assigned to get new furniture.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: karma and nagisa being cute for one chapter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Pillow Fights and Waffles

“If we’re going to renovate this place we need some better furniture.” Isogai hastily swept his hands over the old desks. 

Nagisa probably should’ve thought of it, the danger of what they were doing. Parkour is _fun,_ hanging out with friends is _fun,_ and it’s not like his mom lets him do it often. Honestly, one of Nagisa’s favorite parts of assassination is the parkour, but in hindsight it probably wasn’t the best idea to do it on rooftops. In public.

One misjump and the group ended up on top of an old man. In the heat of the moment, though, Nagisa was more concerned about the man’s well being than the repercussions. Of course, their teachers weren’t too happy about the mishap, but, to be honest, Nagisa didn’t mind helping this man with his kindergarten. He liked teaching. 

“We should get a slide.” 

“Karma, why are you here? You weren’t even with us.” 

Karma made kissy faces towards Terasaka, “I just love you all so much and don’t want to be left out!”

Nagisa turned away as Karma started teasing Terasaka and Terasaka started fuming with anger, focusing more on the rest of the classroom. Half the class had taken the kids outside and all that was left was a kids center that was honestly falling apart. Karasuma was with them, though he mostly wanted to leave the project-slash-punishment to the students, they _did_ need a little bit of help.

“You’re right,” Karasuma started, “they can’t keep a learning environment with this. In fact, we need to renovate the whole place.” He glanced down at the hole that Sakura fell into before.

Nagisa knew he was right, furniture, flooring, the walls… They all really needed to be redone. 

Nagisa glanced up as his name was called alongside Karma, who had Terasaka in a chokehold. 

“We need new furniture and paint, I’m trusting you two to use my card to go to Ikea and find some furniture, okay?” Karasuma looked them sternly in the eyes. “I’ll drive you there but, _please_ don’t fool around.” 

Karma smirked and Nagisa mentally siged. He wasn’t sure why Karasuma was choosing the both of them in all honesty, Karma didn’t have the most average tastes when it came to interior decorating. Nagisa remembers seeing his house, he knew it was probably an extension of his parent’s tastes, but really some of the designs made Nagisa’s head spin. 

He would’ve questioned Karasuma’s choice if Karma wasn’t already pulling his arm towards the exit of the building. Karasuma’s car was fairly nice, pretty nondescript, and it wasn’t too noteworthy. It was honestly plainer than Nagisa had expected, but he had only really been in a car a couple of times in his life and he knew Karasuma wasn’t the most extravagant person. 

The drive there felt longer than it actually was, about half an hour from Kunugigaoka to Tachikawa. Karma spent most of the ride playing Mario Kart on his phone, as Nagisa watched over his shoulder. Nagisa laughed slightly at Karma’s use of Baby Peach on a motorcycle, but Karma only defended himself with claims of ‘the stats are good.’ He let Nagisa play a couple rounds, but he notoriously was _bad_ at Mario Kart, barely placing in the top ten in any of his games. Karma was scary good, though, which Nagisa only complained slightly about. 

“Get the item boxes.” Nagisa was once again looking over Karma’s shoulder as he started up a new race.

“I don’t need the item boxes.” 

“But the items,” Nagisa whined.

“It’ll only slow me down.” Ignoring Nagisa’s advice, Karma still started the race off well, and he kept up the lead. He was _just_ about to cross the finish line when a blue shell hit him and about 3 others passed him. He immediately shut his phone off, slamming it on his lap. and Nagisa groaned in frustration alongside him, mumbling about the item boxes. 

“We’re here.” Nagisa jumped slightly as Karasuma interrupted their sulking over Karma’s tragic loss. 

Admittedly, Nagisa had never been to an IKEA before, so this was a pretty forgein experience. Of course, he’d been to furniture stores with his mother on one-off trips, but never really one as big as this one. Since Karasuma was only dropping them off, he didn’t really need to go through the experience of finding parking. 

They were both swiftly handed a list as well as a debit card as Karma put his phone away in his pocket and Nagisa shifted up in his seat. Exiting the car and glancing down at the list, Nagisa noted that they only needed a couple things, sets of desks, chairs, and a couch being most noteworthy, alongside a couple other miscellaneous items they could _probably_ find in the store. 

“We only need what’s on the list,” Karasuma explained, “Call me when you’re ready to be picked up, okay?” 

Nagisa nodded and, with that, he drove off, leaving them both to their own devices in front of the superstore. 

“We should probably focus on getting the smaller items first so we don’t have to worry about them later.” Nagisa was aware of the ‘people getting lost in IKEA’ stories and he didn’t really want to become a part of that group today. 

“Sure.” Karma dragged him into the store and Nagisa shoved the card in his pocket, keeping the neat list in his hand.

Looking for the miscellaneous, non-furniture items was actually easier than Nagisa expected, if Karma didn’t point at every other item claiming that they “needed it,” and, “Karasuma probably forgot to put it on the list.” He guessed that the stories were just way too exaggerated, until they actually found everything they needed and all that was left was the furniture. Nagisa didn’t actually know where to start. It wasn’t that the list of furniture was long, actually, there were honestly more miscellaneous items than there were furniture, but it was a little daunting. 

“A slide.”

“No.”

Karma whined and exaggeratedly bent his back backwards, his arms flapping down behind him, “But Nagisa! These kids need joy, and fun! And a slide would bring both joy and fun combined.”

“Oh my god,” Nagisa groaned, “We’re using Karasuma’s _debit_ card, and we’re already getting more items that weren’t on the list than necessary. He’ll castrate us if we get a slide.” Nagisa held up the slightly-overflowing-basket-that-was-kinda-hurting-Nagisa’s-arm-at-that-point as proof of the overspending. Granted, they hadn’t gone to checkout yet, and the items Karma insisted on getting probably weren’t that expensive, but it was enough to make Nagisa a little nervous. 

“At least my items will be useful.”

“You wanted to get a _chandelier_.” 

“Like I said, useful.” 

“I don’t want to get in any more trouble with Karasuma, Karma please,” He practically begged, stretching out the ‘please’ and hunching over with his head swayed back. 

“Fine.” Karma also overeggatered the word. 

Both of them glanced at each other for a moment, before breaking out in laughter. 

It wasn’t long before they got what was on the list, namely carpets and desks. Instead of actually taking the carpet, they just wrote the item ID down on the back of the list to tell the cashier later, which Nagisa didn’t realize you could actually do until he asked where they would put the carpet and Karma laughed at him. At this point, they only really needed a couch for the general area, which happened to be around the bed area. 

Karma walked over to one of the beds that were on the more extravagant side, flopping over with a sigh. The bed itself had quite a few pillows adorning it, and a nice deep red comforter to match them. It looked soft and comfortable, Nagisa wouldn't be surprised if Karma owned one like this one when he was older. He looked up at Nagisa and smirked at him. He knew that people laid down to test the furniture a lot, but that was usually with a coworker and when they were going to buy it. Nagisa really didn’t feel like being scolded again for messing around. 

“You should get up.”

“You should join me. We’ve been walking for forever.” 

Nagisa knew this probably wasn’t going to go anywhere and they _had_ been walking for a while, because, even though a lot of the ‘getting lost’ rumors were pretty exaggerated, they still lost their way a little bit, so it took awhile for them to actually get all of the items they needed. Checking his watch, Nagisa saw that they had, in fact, been there for a little over two hours. He didn’t really have it in him to try to get Karma off of the bed and just flopped down with him.

Admittedly, the bed was really comfortable and Nagisa kinda didn’t want to get back up. They laid there for a while, and it gave Nagisa some time to just think about everything. To him, really, this wasn't that bad of a punishment. He kind of liked helping people, and it gave him something to do besides go home to his mother. Also, he just straight up felt bad. It was their fault in the first place that the man was hurt and in the hospital, but after seeing the condition of the school he just wanted to help fix it up in general. And when he saw Sakura, who seemed just a little too old to be in kindergarten, he really just wanted to help her. The whole class related to them in a way, learning in a beat-down building and being slightly neglected in terms of education. Even though Nagisa knows their teacher is trying his best, there’s really only so much he could do.

Nagisa’s thoughts went on like that until he felt something soft slam into his stomach with surprising force.

This wasn’t happening. 

Nagisa snatched the pillow away and looked up at Karma, “We’re in an IKEA Karma!” 

“So? I don’t see any staff members around here.” 

All Nagisa could do was groan, but…

Karma was right, it wasn’t like there was anyone around to reprimand them. The bed they were on was actually pretty secluded as far as IKEA went. Even if someone did catch them, the most that would happen to them was that they’d probably be scolded and warned. Nagisa was also really bored, as much as the idea of not being home was nice, walking around a store for two hours was about as fun as one would expect. And his competitive nature was only fueled further by a pillow slamming across his face. 

It was _on._

One second Nagisa was sitting still on the side of the bed, legs dangling off, and the next, he was toppled backwards as Karma used most of his body weight to pull Nagisa towards him to the center of the bed. Nagisa knew how Karma worked, and decided to use the moment when Karma lost his balance over the soft bed and push him onto his back. Nagisa pulled the pillow from his side and lifted it up to slam it over Karma’s head, but he rolled over to his side too fast for Nagisa to do anything, the pillow meeting soft blanket. 

Of course, pillows were far more unbalanced and unstable than the knives that they used in 3-E were, so it was a little hard to recover after swinging with his full force. He was toppled over, rolling and almost falling off of the end of the bed. His stomach was once again met with a soft yet forceful blow, but as Karma lifted up to strike again, Nagisa had already reached up and struck him on the back of his head. Karma fell over and it only worried Nagisa for a split second before Karma was already back on his feet, circling the side of the bed to grab the harder, stiffer pillow and launching it at Nagisa. The pillow hit him square in the chest and he picked it back up with a laugh. 

Nagisa hadn’t been in many pillow fights before, but this was definitely more fun than he had expected. He almost forgot that they were literally in an IKEA as he glanced at the, now pretty disheveled, sheets.

He was about to tell Karma that they should really stop before they get caught, and should also really fix the bed, before a pillow once again hit him square in the face. He could feel that his hair ties had started becoming undone with all the face-action, but he didn’t care too much. His competitive nature caught up with him and suddenly all he wanted to do was _win_. 

He now had both hands stuffed with pillows and he threw the stiffer one at Karma, who was situated more on the bed than across it on the floor like before, and used the smoother one as more of a shield against his attacks. Karma grabbed one of the smaller shaped pillows, definitely firm, and began whacking Nagisa with it. Pillows, though, were unsurprisingly hard to grip properly, and the ball soon fell out of Karma’s grasp. As that happened, Nagisa took his chance and slammed into his midsection, knocking them both over with Nagisa’s pillow-shield sandwiched between them. Karma’s face was red with exertion and genuine laughter filled the air.

As their exhilarating and totally-serious battle came to an end, they just stared at each other for a moment, Nagisa still situated on Karma. 

“I win,” Nagisa announced.

“You’re lucky this isn’t Mario Kart” 

Nagisa whined and rolled off of Karma, both of them laying next to each other in a comfortable silence. 

“Oh my god, we’re going to get in trouble.” Nagisa was snapped out of his haze with the realization that they really needed to clean up, like now. 

They both fixed up the bed, as well as their own appearances, surprisingly fast, though any staff member would probably be able to tell that it had been messed up. 

“So a couch?” Karma snatched the list from Nagisa, as if they hadn’t just practically destroyed a bed and possibly got kicked out of the store. 

”This one.” Nagisa pointed to the first one he saw, because he really just wanted to get out of there, even though they didn’t get caught he still felt a little guilty. 

“What? But that’s so small!” 

“So? Karma they’re like a fourth of your height and size.”

“Yeah but think of the poor teachers.”

Nagisa didn’t really have the energy to deal with this, “Karma, _please,_ I’m tired…” 

Karma grumbled more about it but reluctantly agreed, he was pretty tired too, anyway.

Nagisa went and grabbed the tag and quickly wrote the number down. As they walked away from the couch-bed combination section, they just, of course, happened to pass a section more dedicated to a kid’s play area. 

Karma smirked and slyly slid his hand around Nagisa’s waist, pulling him in to his side. 

“You know what would be a great idea-”

“No.”

“Come on!”

Nagisa wasn’t really sure how it happened, maybe it was the fact that he was tired, or that they were _so close_ to leaving that Nagisa didn’t have it in him to argue, but they bought the stupid slide. 

It was a relatively small slide, fit obviously for toddlers and as something to be had indoors. If Nagisa was a toddler he’d probably enjoy it. Yeah. That was his reasoning. 

They both went up to the cashier and checked out. While Karma paid, Nagisa pulled out his phone to tell Karasuma they were ready to be picked up. In hindsight, Nagisa should have called earlier, seeing as the car ride to get here would take about half an hour, especially if they were still at the school. 

“They have a cafe,” Karma mentioned.

It would be better than just waiting outside, and Nagisa knew the traffic would probably be worse due to the time difference and rush hour. They also hadn’t really eaten much today, it was just about noon.

“Sure.” 

It didn’t take them long to find it after they checked out, Nagisa wasn’t sure how they’d pay for it, he didn't really want to use Karasuma’s card for anything else, his guilt taking over his hunger. Karma seemed to read his mind, though, and pulled out his card. Nagisa knew that Karma was a little more than well off, but he didn’t know how he felt about Karma paying for both his _and_ Nagisa’s meals.

“I can pay you back.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Karma mumbled, a little more focused on the menu above them.

“But-”

“Do you want waffles?”

“What? Sure. Seriously, I’ll pay you back Karma.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just going to order both of us waffles. Go find a seat.” 

Before Nagisa could say anything about it Karma had already walked up to the cashier and started ordering. Nagisa wasn’t exactly sure what Karma was actually ordering, and he wasn’t sure if it’d actually be made in time but oh well. They had a good half-hour before Karasuma got there, anyway. 

Nagisa decided to just listen and find a table to sit at. Karma followed after him shortly and they resumed their conversation from earlier about the recent Sonic Ninja movie, which Nagisa still couldn’t get over. It was cliche, yeah, but it was so cute! Who cared… Nagisa didn’t. 

After a while their number was called and Karma got up again to grab the food he ordered. He returned to Nagisa holding two plates, both with waffles on them. One was covered in strawberries and the other had blueberries. Nagisa mentally sighed at the blueberries but ate them anyway. He was glad the waffle didn't have syrup, it seemed like Karma remembered that Nagisa didn't really like sweets. Though, Karma's was _drenched_ in syrup.

They both ate fairly quickly, and had to wait a bit more for Karasuma to show up. They ended up waiting outside for him, and they decided to continue their Mario Kart games.

It did take Karasuma longer than they thought for him to get there. In fact, it took slightly longer than about 45 minutes, due to traffic issues, but he got there nonetheless. Nagisa didn’t have it in him to tell Karasuma that they had actually bought a toy slide, and the ride to the school was mostly silent. 

However, when they got back Karasuma asked for the receipt and _oh no_. 

“You bought a toy slide?”

“They needed it!” Karma offered his obviously well thought out rebuttal. Of course, though, the kids definitely heard this, and they all started clamoring about the supposed slide. 

Karasuma sighed pretty heavily. “I asked you to buy _only what was on the list._ ”

“We did! I just thought we could use some extras to spice things up.”

Nagisa didn’t care, he was just glad Karma wasn’t really dragging him into this and was instead taking the blame for himself. He was mostly glad he was back now, and ended up collapsing on the carpet where some of his other classmates had been sitting. He ended up just falling onto his back to lay down, he had been standing for a while and didn’t feel like trying to keep his posture up any longer. 

He ended up pretty much tuning out Karma as he convinced Karasuma, along with the younger students, to not refund the toy slide, instead deciding to close his eyes and rest for a little while. He ended up getting poked in the side by Kayano, though, who had been put on the duty of keeping the kids entertained while some other classmates planned the renovation or went to get supplies, similar to Karma and Nagisa’s job. 

“You really let him convince you to get the slide?”

“I’m tired,” Nagisa whined, “I just wanted to get out of the IKEA, to be honest… You know how arguing with Karma goes.” 

Kayano laughed and laid down beside him, they were going to be heading home soon anyway, so at least Nagisa would be able to just finish his homework and then finally relax. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a bit lackluster bc i got a bit tired at the end :,)) but i thought this was a cute prompt  
> i spent all day writing this but it was fun and i neglected my chem work so i should really go (its also 1am)


End file.
